


To Slay a God

by gildedheisei



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, but grima and lucina arent main points, im super rusty i havent written in a long time so excuse the awkwardness of the sentences, this is basically me trying to dig deep into emotions and failing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gildedheisei/pseuds/gildedheisei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Promise me, Robin. Promise me you wont do this!"</p>
<p>He should have known then that while the wind only howled for him, his tactician could hear the shrill voices of all the dragon had damned screaming for her to join them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Slay a God

_"Promise me, Robin. Promise me you wont do this!"_

_He should have known then that while the wind only howled for him, his tactician could hear the shrill voices of all the dragon had damned screaming for her to join them._

_Robin had two choices: she could lie and promise him that should would live, or she could come clean and tell her husband that their family would be shrinking by two. A beautiful lie would sting more than an ugly truth, so when he gathered her in his arms she struggled to release herself. Even though he was about to lose his other half- the calm before his storm- Robin wanted to stay professional._

_Averting her eyes, her voice smooth as a blade cutting through his skin and piercing his heart saying, "I appreciate your hospitality, my king." That stung. "You have been kind to me- always will I remember that." The wind picked up whipping her hair around, and she returned his hurt and confused gaze with those lovely candy red eyes of hers, continuing, "But what is my life against millions? This is my decision."_

_If the wind wasn't so loud, you could have heard his heart break, shattering into a million pieces as those words came out of her mouth. But there was nothing he could do to change her mind. Chrom just wished she would let him hold her in his arms- let him kiss the strands of pure white hair she always put up in those pigtails of hers, let him look into those lovely candy red eyes and whisper sweet nothings about how she would come back, and how he would not rest until he found her again; no matter how many fields he had to look in, she would be back by his side for good, no fallen dragons or evil cults attached. But she didn't want a romantic end- no no, it was the bard's job to add sweetening. It was a tactician's job to ensure the bards would be able to sing._

_And so she would_

_And he knew that_

But that was the past, and this was now.

Sure, it had only been a few hours, but they had been _grueling_ \- after the awakening, Lucina pointed out that they were being surrounded: The Grimleal had found them. The only casualties in the battle were Risen, so that was good. Even so, there was a glum aura surrounding the army, almost as if they heard what was going to happen.

They had

It was painful. Especially to Morgan- he hadn't even been born yet! With his mother gone, he would lose the only thing he could remember before waking up in the ruins. He would also lose the chance of reliving the first years of his life. Nobody could understand this feeling. Not Chrom, not Lucina, not even the other children- they could all remember. Nobody but Laurent would have to deal with loosing their mother before they even got to know them (which, Morgan thought, was another story entirely).

He couldn't confide in anyone.

Back to the present though- on the back of the beast. Robin had laid out the battle plans after Origin Peak- they were oh so sloppily thrown together, but they would have to work. The army would split- with Robin heading towards the head, four pairs guarding her, and the rest acting as a shield for her pod. As much as she hated to center herself, it had to be done- if she fell before delivering the final blow, it would all be for naught.

The duration of the battle, Morgan observed, Robin was calling out commands, making things up as she went. Paired up with her was Lucina- she didn't want Chrom's emotions to consume him. Morgan was paired up with his father in the rear flank- they needed a tactician to manage both groups. The fell dragon's troops were _infinite_ ; he saw how his comrades were wearing thin- panting heavily, swearing, and starting to make their blows lazily. He called a retreat to heal- they would have to eliminate the enemy as it arrived to their guard instead of hunting them down.

Although he immediately regretted the thought, he wished his mother would deliver the final blow soon.

Robin was working as fast as she could, and in no time she had made it to the nape of the dragon's neck. Standing there waiting was her fate- Lucina tensed up beside her. She couldn't blame her daughter though- what she had to go through to be standing here was most literally hell. Lucina took her chance and ran at the monster; catching both fell bloods off guard as she slashed not once, not twice, but four times. 

None of them hit

No blood dripped from Grima's host, but a laughed escaped from the creature's giant maw.

It rose it's grotesque head to look down on the two pests trying to stop it, and Robin barely pushed Lucina out of the way before being hit by an oncoming dark magic strike.

"Back off!" Robin screeched, holding her side. Lucina saw the hole burned into her mother's cloak and sprung back up, moving in front of the red eyed woman as if she could possibly shield her. One hit of that magic, and she knew she would be taken out. 

_You will not stop me!_  Lucina shouted, and in that moment, she felt as though she couldn't be. One strike, two strikes, three, and four- all of them landing, and all of them revealing the oil-like black liquid that leaked from it's wounds. By this time, Robin had gotten back up, pushing Lucina behind her as she moved them both out of oncoming fire, muttering a low _predictable_.

They could do it, mother and daughter.

After striking Grima with the Book of Naga, Lucina went in for two hits, and Robin prepared herself for the end. Grima's host was on it's knees now, losing blood fast. Chrom and Morgan were running up the Grima's spine in order to catch Robin in her last moments- in her prime. What they saw was Lucina collapse, her Falchoin clattering as it met scales.

She was faster than they all thought. Her arm raised, gathering power from within her she had long since known she had. " _For once, I'm glad we're the same. I can finally repay my debts; this is for everyone, past, present, and future- all of those who have died because of us, all of those who had to suffer, mourn, and witness your evils... This is for the world."_ She said, eyes closed

"You wouldn't dare!" Grima snarled, desperate for it's life.

To that, Robin replied, "I can, and I will. Our reign ends here!" 

And so, the deed was done.

The dragon howled in pain, and soon went limp- the host dissolving into thin air. Dark twirls of smoke started to eat away at Robin's body. She took off her cloak, laying it on Lucina's shoulders as her eyes seemed to say, _you'll be fine without me. I love you._ Morgan felt as though his own had been stapled to the dragon's back when she looked at him, her red eyes meeting his own. She gave him a curt nod, and turned to face Chrom.

"Thank you again, for everything. Tell our friends... our kingdom, that my last thoughts were of them." Robin turned away, Raising her fist in the air as she dissipated just like the dragon. 

He should have known then that while the wind was silent for everyone else, his tactician whispered a final message for him.

_May we meet again in a better life._

**Author's Note:**

> This is super everywhere since I'm just trying to reteach myself how to switch POVs seamlessly. I wanted to work on transitions- so i apologize if the bulk of the story is unreadable. I didn't proof read either  
> That thing about Laurent was because in my first playthrough, Miriel died the chapter after she married Vaike. I still got Laurent, but he didn't get to support with his mother- which imo is a really interesting concept I'll probably play around with in the future.   
> I love this game because each playthrough has its own lore and is completely unique.


End file.
